


Suitable Arrangements

by bubblegumbarricadeboy (lucifer_sweet_lucifer)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: (kinda), Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Choking, Degradation, FaceFucking, Hate Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, dirty talking, dubcon, these boys have Issues (tm), whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer_sweet_lucifer/pseuds/bubblegumbarricadeboy
Summary: Glanni should feel grateful Íþró was the one dealing with him. Maybe they can make a suitable arrangement for the both of them.(aka I can't believe I'm writing Lazytown smut)





	1. Chapter 1

Glanni peered around the stone corner, looking around for anyone finishing up forgotten chores, or returning back inside. He ran one gloved hand over the edge of the wall before quickly gliding down the street, wary of the lingering lights in a few of the windows in Lazytown. Íþróttaàlfurinn hadn’t been around today, instead leaving the kids to invent their own sports and games while he was off doing whatever he did - Glanni let out a small growl at the thought of that stupid elf.

With one last glance behind him, Glanni ducked into a smaller alleyway out of sight of any houses in the small town, tugging off his gloves as he walked, a smug grin growing across his made-up face.

MayhemTown Gang be damned, he was the best villain this side of the globe.

“Well, what do we have here?” an unamused voice sounded from behind the villain as a strong hand grabbed his bicep, spinning the man around before being slammed into the alley wall. “It seems you’re out after curfew, Glæpur.”

“Seems I’m not the only one, Íþróttaàlfurinn.Whatever happened to being a goo-” Glanni spat back, growling as the hero’s free hand suddenly moved to his throat, choking out the end of his sentence.

“I think that you are more than enough of a troublemaker for the both of us,” Íþró spoke calmly, shifting closer to the trapped villain, “But I simply cannot just let you go.” He tightened his grip around Glanni’s throat, causing the man to squirm and tug at the hero’s unrelenting wrist. Glanni continued to fight as Íþró grew more and more irritated, fury beginning to cloud his face. “I knew you were pathetic but this is just a new low, Glæpur,” Íþró bit, pressing closer into his captive.

Glanni’s vision was spotted, fading in and out as he struggled to get oxygen into his lungs, kicking out with his long legs. Just as his vision started to fully cut out, a final weak kick hit its target, a heeled boot digging into Íþró’s crotch. Íþróttaàlfurinn reeled back, letting Glanni drop unceremoniously to the ground, shaking breaths racking through his body. Before he could climb to his feet, strong, athletic hands grabbed his collar and hoisted him upwards to face a furious Íþró. Glanni curled his lips back as he let out a deep growl, his heart pounding in excitement as Íþró’s grip on the leather tightened.

“Now, I was just going to have a little _chat_ with you about your behavior,” Íþró snarled, shifting his hands to Glanni’s wrists once again, pushing him up against some crates as he pressed against the taller man, “but _this_? This kind of behavior requires a more _physical_ reprimand.”

Íþróttaàlfurinn was now pressed flat against the villain’s lithe body, every inch of tight leather poised for exploration as a wide grin grew on his face as he felt Glanni’s growing erection hard against his hips.

“Oh? So it seems you agree, don’t you, you little slut?” Glanni tried to regain some sense of control over the situation, cursing his form-fitting catsuit for betraying him as Íþró lifted their hands above Glanni’s head, pinning them against the stacks of wooden boxes as he leaned into Glanni’s neck, breathing against the strip of exposed skin above the collar of the suit.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Glanni spoke, breath hitching as Íþró pressed hard kisses against his skin, nipping and biting, leaving a little trail of pink marks down his neck.

“I think you should be more grateful,” Íþró chastised, punctuating his words with bruising kisses to Glanni’s jaw, “Not everyone would be so understanding. But I believe,” he stopped for a moment, relishing the little noises Glanni tried to suppress, “that we can come to a more _suitable_ arrangement for the both of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I didn’t expect anyone to actually read this! Wow. Thank you so much for all the nice comments! I have to say, I pity poor Glanni for his knees. I got knocked down ice skating today, making mine bleed and they hurt like a bitch.

Íþró moved his left hand down, leaving only his right to pin Glanni’s slim wrists above his head as he tugged the zipper of the leather catsuit down, trailing after the newly exposed skin with his tongue. Glanni turned his head away as he suppressed a moan, a loud purr rumbling in his chest in response to the new stimulation.

Íþró stopped the zipper just above Glanni’s hips, admiring the sharp angles and the dark hair curling out from under the suit. “Now,” he began, bringing his head back up to Glanni’s neck, “I think it’s time you learned some discipline.”

As he spoke, Íþró shoved Glanni down, making the villain’s head spin as his knees hit the concrete below. Íþróttaálfurinn put on firm hand down onto Glanni’s shoulder, a stern reminder to behave, his other hand sliding under the man’s chin and gripping it firmly, fingers running along the new marks peppering his jaw. Íþró ran his finger over a particularly dark spot, pressing down on the sensitive skin before forcing Glanni’s head up, locking eyes with the villain. 

Íþró’s cock throbbed in his pants, aching for touch as he ran his hand down Glanni’s exposed chest, pulling his erection out from the tight leather around it. 

“You like this? You sure are rotten to the core, aren’t you?” Íþró taunted, tugging lightly on Glanni’s cock, slicking it with the beads of precum forming. A tiny yelp escaped Glanni before he bit down on his lip, hyper aware of elf’s arousal and intense gaze, the sharp pain in his knees, the hand on his shoulder. Íþróttaálfurinn let go of Glanni’s cock, suddenly grabbing the man’s wrist as he moved his hand down to fill the sudden absence of heat around his erection. 

“No,” Íþró growled, “You’re going to work for it. This isn’t for your pleasure, remember?”

Íþróttaálfurinn let go of Glanni’s hand, keeping the other one steady on his shoulder as he watched the villain reach out to undo his belt. He unclasped the offending article and finished undoing Íþró’s pants, freeing his hard cock. Glanni moved out in an act of sheer confidence, placing his hands on Íþró’s hips and pulling him closer, pressing the tip of the hero’s cock to his pink lips, licking them in anticipation. He moved forward, running his tongue teasingly along the length of Íþró’s erection, swirling around the tip expertly. Repeating the motion several times, gaining speed and increasing the surface area of his tongue, Glanni relished the shuddering breaths of the hero. Íþróttaálfurinn was just adjusting to the rhythm of Glanni’s tongue as his breath hitched, feeling the man’s lips swallow the entire length of his aching cock. 

“Aren’t you just,” Íþró rasped, “The perfect little toy.” Glanni slowly began to bob his head over the elf’s cock, not hesitating as the tip pressed against his throat. His manicured fingers splayed over Íþró’s hips, moving in harmony with the pattern of his bobbing and sucking, reaching up and fanning out over a muscular waist. 

Glanni increased his speed, blush painting his cheeks as he focused on Íþró’s cock, his own aching in want. Íþróttaálfurinn dug his fingers into Glanni’s shoulder, his other hand running through the man’s hair, tugging on the short locks as the pacing changed once again. Íþró rolled his hips into the villain’s mouth, memorizing the feel of plump lips circling his cock, steady waves of pleasure coursing through his body. 

Íþró quickened his pace, rocking his hips as Glanni trembled from the force, making small moans as he moved his head. Íþró’s cock trembled as he came, hot cum spilling into Glanni as he pulled out of the man’s mouth. Glanni swallowed, licking the cum off his lips as he gulped in breaths of air, straightening out on his aching knees and putting on a smug grin of satisfaction, nevermind his own aching member. 

Still on his knees, Glanni mocked the hero towering above him, muscles tense and face flushed. “Is that all you’ve got? I would’ve expected better from someone so strong.” 

A calloused hand reached out to Glanni’s face, caressing his cheek before striking him, tearing his lip as his tooth dragged across his pout. Íþróttaálfurinn forced Glanni backwards, pushing him off his knees and onto his back on the cold ground, a bruising grip digging into the man’s slim shoulders.

“I think you misunderstood me, Glæpur, so I’ll make it clear,” Íþró knelt down over Glanni’s exposed chest, his face concealed in shadow, “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk, and you’re going to remain silent and do exactly as I say.” 

Íþró let go of the villain’s shoulders slowly, the threat of returning the force unspoken, admiring Glanni’s body as he drew in deep, hot breaths. Eyeing the man’s twitching cock, Íþróttaálfurinn peeled the rest of the catsuit from his skin, leaving all of Glanni exposed to the cold air, save the tall boots weighting his feet. Íþró smirked as Glanni shuddered at the contrasting temperatures, grey eyes heavily lidded and wanting. Íþro pushed his body over Glanni’s figure, pressing down on his erection as he lifted his fingers to Glanni’s bloody lips in an unspoken command. Suck them. Glanni opened his mouth, tongue swirling around Íþró’s fingers, pulling them into his mouth. He twisted his tongue around, licking and sucking expertly as Íþró leaned into his collar, sucking and nipping in his own pattern, leaving bruising kisses along the sharp bone. 

Íþróttaálfurinn lifted his head up, pulling his fingers from Glanni’s mouth with a small pop, admiring the strings of saliva connecting them to the man’s open lips. Pushing Glanni’s legs up beside his head, Íþró slid a finger into the villain, burying his head back into Glanni’s neck. “You’re awfully tight for such a slut,” Íþró whispered, breath hot against pale skin.

He slid another finger into Glanni, scissoring slowly, causing another deep purr. Glanni gasped out, back arching up as Íþró’s fingers hit his prostate. As Íþróttaálfurinn inserted another digit, Glanni let out a moan before a strong hand grabbed his jaw, lifting his face only inches from the man above him.

“I believe I told you I expect you to be completely silent, did I not?” Íþró growled, eyes boring into Glanni’s, “You wouldn’t want anyone to hear, now would you?”

Glanni swallowed thickly, sharp remark on this tip of his tongue cut off as the elf’s fingers once again hit his prostate, instead a loud moan slipped out. Íþróttaálfurinn removed his hand from Glanni’s jaw, firmly clenching his neck, “Now what did I just say.” He continued moving his fingers, inserting a fourth digit, causing Glanni to gasp, sharply drawing in air against Íþró’s hand.

“I think you’re about ready, don’t you, Glæpur?” Íþró said, pulling his fingers out of the man below. Íþróttaálfurinn lifted Glanni’s hips up, pushing the tip of his cock against his entrance, “Remember this is not for your pleasure.”

Íþró pushed into Glanni, pressing deep into the man before giving a bruising kiss to the bloody, plump lips inches from his face. Glanni kissed back, a hateful force of clashing teeth and bites as Íþró rocked his hips forward, starting a steady rhythmic motions. The elf pulled back with one last bite, using one arm to hold himself above Glanni, muscles glistening with sweat, sliding his other hand from the nape of Glanni’s neck into his hair. He curled his fingers around the cropped locks, tugging harshly to expose his neck completely. 

Glanni arched his back as Íþró picked up the pace, a fast and hard force thrusting into him. He swallowed hard, unable to see what Íþróttaálfurinn was doing, uncomfortably aware of his exposed neck and smudged mascara. 

Íþró shifted his angle, cock pressing against Glanni’s prostate, causing the villain to cry out in ecstasy. “Seems to me,” the elf growled, “that you’re not capable of controlling yourself.”

“Seems to me that you’re not capable of controlling me,” Glanni gasped, punctuating his taunt with a moan. 

The hand pulling his hair suddenly let go, and as Glanni lifted his head back to look at the man still fucking him far too slowly for his tastes, a length of leather was shoved into his open mouth. Glanni clamped his mouth down in surprise, the taste of the belt unfamiliar but not entirely unwelcome. Íþró pressed his hand down on Glanni’s shoulder, mimicking the man’s earlier motions by fanning out his fingers as he quickened his pace, orgasm building up inside him.

Glanni’s eyes rolled back and he let his head fall back against the concrete as his cock twitched, ready for release. Íþróttaálfurinn leaned down, biting down harshly into Glanni’s neck as he came, Glanni following after. The night quieted with only the sound of heavy breaths filling the air as Íþró slowly pulled out of the man beneath him.

Íþró leaned back on his knees, removing the belt from Glanni’s mouth, admiring the sight of his villain ravaged and helpless on the ground, all exposed skin and sticky cum. Íþróttaálfurinn put on his belt as Glanni lowered his legs and shifted slightly upwards. 

“Are you quite satisfied with my punishment?” he smirked, blood drying on his lower lip.

Íþró remained quiet, drawing himself up to his feet, looking down at the man below him. Glanni moved to follow, only to find his chest forced back down by the heel of a heavy boot. “I think,” Íþró drawled, “you seem to have learned your lesson.”

Íþróttaálfurinn removed his foot from Glanni’s chest with one final shove, and disappeared up the alleyway. Glanni let out a choked laugh, dropping his head against the crates behind him with a groan.


End file.
